


Goof Off

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Gen, fun times fun fun, just george and harold goofing off, this is literally nothing at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: George and Harold are best friends who go through monster fights practically once a week, but what about in-between them? They're just two little fourth graders, after all.





	Goof Off

**Author's Note:**

> let the goof offs begin!

 

            “So, you think you’re gonna go to Suzy Willmeher’s birthday party?” Harold asked George as he doodled in their treehouse.

            “I dunno,” George answered, pilling up some rough draft notebook papers, “Suzy’s nice but… she’s kinda boring.”

            “Yeah. But she said there’d be chocolate cake, so that’s cool.” Harold said, chewing on the end of his pencil.

            “What do you think we should get her for a present?” George asked.

            “I think something girly, she always wears those friendship bracelet things.” Harold shrugged, “She likes horses, too.”

            “What are you gonna get me for _my_ birthday?” George laughed, looking up from his papers.

            “Your birthday isn’t for another 7 months, I have time to think.” Harold answered simply.

            “And yours isn’t in 9, but I already have yours planned out!” George said, smiling smugly at Harold.

            “ _Fine_ , I might have bought the first one,” Harold grinned, shrugging like he was innocent.

            “What is it, what is it!”

            “I can’t tell!” Harold said, “It’s supposed’ta be a _surprise_!”

            “Boooooring!” George whined, but still smiled.

            “Then what are you getting _me_ , for my birthday?” Harold said, leaning his chin on his fist.

            “It’s a secret!”

            “Boo!” Harold laughed, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at George.

            Quickly, George grabbed the paper and threw it back at Harold.

            “Hey, that’s my artwork you’re throwing!” He laughed, jokingly offended.

            “You threw it first!”

            “Nuh uh!”

            “Yeah huh!”

            This mature conversation continued for a while, each time they threw the paper back again and again, until Harold accidentally threw it out the doorway.

            “Oh no,” George laughed, “The _artwork_!”

            “My life’s work, gone with the wind!” Harold sighed dramatically.

            “Speaking of ‘life’s work’,” George mumbled, ripping a couple pages out from his notebook, “check these out!”

            Harold took a moment to read over them, laughing at every page.

            “I guess I can make a new life’s work!” Harold grinned, grabbing his pencil and paper.


End file.
